Where Eagles Dare
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Hotch finds out what Emily's weakness is, established Hotch/Prentiss, just a light hearted one-shot. Please remember to send in your nominations for Profiler's Choice Awards on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum


**Don't forget to nominate your favorite authors and stories for the 3rd Annual Profiler's Choice Awards! Information, rules and the nomination form can be found at the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum.**

**Where Eagles Dare**

Hotch lay in the bed, propped up on his side, his eyes open and looking at the woman sleeping beside him. He could tell that she was in pain, her breathing was restless but still she looked beautiful despite the black eye, Hotch smiled as he bent over and kissed her softly on the cheek the smile disappearing as the memory of how she had come about her injuries.

_Reid and Emily had managed to get themselves separated from the rest of the team as the unsub ran off into the woods, Emily had stopped to catch her breath and look to see where Reid was. It was then that she caught a fleeting glance of the unsub and he was running straight towards Reid._

"_Spencer!"_

_Emily screamed as she ran, the only thought in her mind was to stop the unsub from getting to Reid, with no thought to the consequences or her own personal safety. The next couple of minutes passed in a flurry of dirt and fists until finally Emily had pinned the unsub to the ground and quickly placed the handcuffs on him as the rest of the team ran to join them, only then did Emily roll off the unsub and close her eyes._

That had been just over 36 hours ago and they had returned home late last night, Emily still bruised and battered but both of them happy to be home.

"Hello."

Emily finally opened her eyes and saw Hotch looking at her, quickly a smile crossed her face and he bent in closer, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Good morning."

Hotch smiled as he spoke, stealing in for yet another kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better for sleeping in my own bed."

"Hmm I know what you mean, there's nothing like being back at home and sharing a bed with you once again."

"Yeah well if you weren't such a stickler for the rules!"

Hotch smiled and shook his head, although everyone on the team and even Strauss knew about their relationship he and Emily never shared a bedroom when they were away on a case, both of them determined to keep their minds on the job no matter how big the temptation was.

"Dad! Emily!"

The sound of Jack's young voice instantly brought a smile to Emily's and Hotch's faces, both of them had looked in on him as soon as they had get home but he had been sleeping soundly so they had left him, thanking Jessica before she left the family alone in their home once again. Jack beamed widely as he ran into the room, skidding slightly on the wooden floor before he jumped onto the bed, crawling up the middle in between his dad and Emily.

"Careful Jack."

Hotch spoke sternly as Jack pretended to be Spiderman, crawling up the bed with his hands and feet hitting Emily and Hotch as he moved. Jack had no idea of what had happened to Emily as he hugged his dad before quickly jumping over to the woman who lay next to him in the bed.

"It's ok Aaron, don't worry."

Emily smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jack but despite the contact the boy quickly moved away, nestling down between the two adults, a frown reminiscent of his father's crossing his face as Jack looked at Emily for an explanation.

"I'm ok Jack."

Emily kept the smile on her face as she looked at the young boy, reaching out with her hand as she gently stroked his face but she knew that the simple answer would not be enough for someone that had had their mother killed in such a way as his had been.

"Jack..."

"Aaron..."

Emily raised an eyebrow, she knew that Hotch was torn between protecting his son and the woman he loved.

"You're hurt Emily?"

"Yes sweetie but I'm not that bad, I'm here at home with you and your dad."

"You got the bad guy?"

Jack swiftly turned around to look at his dad for the reassurance that was always on offer from him.

"Yes Jack, Emily got the bad guy."

"Like Wonder Woman would have!"

Jack smiled as he turned to look at Emily who had no other response than to laugh at his answer.

"If you call two broken ribs, numerous contusions, a black eye and a concussion being a superhero, then yeah Jack I'm a superhero!"

"That's way cool Emily! I've never met a girl who was a superhero before!"

"Jack."

The laugh from Emily's mouth instantly caused Hotch to frown as he admonished his son for his sexist comment.

"Sorry dad."

Jack quickly kissed Emily on the cheek before he climbed off the bed and placed his hands on his hips and looked at his father.

"Oh I suppose you want some breakfast now then Jack?"

"Uh huh!"

"Are we still going out today Aaron?"

On the flight back Emily had been pumped full of painkillers but she had yet to forget the conversation she had with Hotch about the day they would spend with Jack, just the two of them giving him their undivided attention as they went to the zoo.

"Yeah dad, the zoo!"

"Ok Jack, let's just see how Emily feels after some breakfast?"

"I'll be fine Aaron, the fresh air will do me some good."

Emily smiled and winked at Jack who grinned widely in response while Hotch climbed off the bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok but if it gets too much Emily then you will tell me."

"Of course, see Jack we're going to the zoo!"

Emily sat up and waved her hands in celebration but she suddenly had to stop as she felt her ribs protesting against the movement, biting her lip to mask the pain as she watched the two Hotchner men leave the bedroom.

* * *

Hotch sat down at the table and pushed the two hot cups across it, making sure that the coffee went towards Emily and the hot chocolate to Jack, smiles on all of their faces as Jack opened the map and located their position.

"So where are we heading to next Jack?"

Emily smiled as she stretched her arm around Jack's back and looked intensely at the map, they had already seen the lions, giraffes, elephants, sea lions and the gorillas who had fascinated all three of them.

"The bird of prey show starts in ten minutes I REALLY want to see that!"

Jack elongated the words out as he spoke, his excitement masking the fear that had suddenly coursed through Emily's body.

"Emily are you feeling ok?"

Hotch, as ever, picked up immediately on the change of mood and looked concerned, Emily's face has turned white as Jack carried on studying the map.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Hotch frowned as he saw the colour slowly returning to Emily's face, she had been fine when he had returned with the drinks it was only when Jack mentioned what he wanted to do next that her mood had changed.

"Oh, oh!"

A smile quickly crossed his face as Emily pursed her lips and stared hard at him.

"Aaron!"

"Come on Jack you and I had better do this one on our own."

Hotch laughed softly as Jack folded up the map and turned to look at Emily, a concerned look adorning his young face.

"Are you hurting Emily?"

"No I'm ok Jack, it's just I don't..."

"Emily doesn't like birds Jack, come on otherwise you're going to miss the flying display!"

Hotch grinned and shook his head as Jack shrugged his shoulders and got up before he turned and looked at Emily.

"I knew that girls couldn't be superheroes."

Emily opened her mouth to protest but then she saw that Hotch was still laughing as he took a hold of Jack's hand, instead Emily cradled the cup of warm coffee and took comfort in that.

* * *

Emily hadn't been able to get comfortable on the sofa so had retreated to the bedroom once Jack had gone to bed, she had underestimated how much the day would take out of her and now she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You can't go to sleep until you take these Emily."

Hotch's voice was low as he walked into the room, a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other, gently he climbed onto the bed and passed the items over to Emily.

"Thanks."

Emily smiled as she opened the bottle and threw two pills into her mouth and washed them down with the water.

"So birds hey?"

Hotch grinned, waiting until Emily had drunk the water and placed the glass on the cabinet beside the bed before he spoke.

"Urrggghh I'm not going to live this down am I?"

"Two days ago you were sprinting through a forest chasing an unsub with no thought to your own personal safety, but today the thought of a tiny bird flying over your head brings you out in a cold sweat!"

Emily threw her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

"At least with an unsub I know what I'm dealing with, and for the record they are not tiny, they have huge claws and beaks that could rip you to pieces, it is a perfectly rational fear."

"Uh huh!"

Hotch smiled as he bent down and kissed Emily softly on the lips.

"So I'm no longer wonder woman?"

"Apparently not, sorry."

"Easy come..."

Emily chuckled but then clutched her side as her broken ribs aggravated her.

"Take it easy Emily, we probably overdid it today, tomorrow Jack and I will look after you for a change."

"Ok I think I can handle that."

"Oh Jack got you a present from the zoo, he thought that it might help you sleep."

Hotch grinned as he reached under his pillow and pulled out a cuddly eagle.

"Great now this sort of bird of prey I can handle!"

Emily smiled as she took hold of the stuffed animal, clutching it tightly as she closed her eyes, sleep coming easy to her as she realised that she was home, with the two males she loved dearly.

**Fin.**


End file.
